1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication management technology, and in particular, to a terminal apparatus, a communication management method, and a program for notifying the own status to other terminals accessible through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improvement in network infrastructures and the prevalence of such terminals as cellular phones and personal computers, communications via networks are now assuming a dominant position. For example, messenger services for exchanging messages to enjoy conversation with registered friends and social networking services for publishing diaries and the like to allow particular friends to exchange diary entries and the like are in widespread use. Game apparatuses are also being equipped with communication facilities, and becoming capable of real-time matches with users located at other game terminals over a network.
In messenger services, it is typically possible to recognize if registered participants are logging in. Social networking services also provide information on whether or not users have logged in recently. The inventor has developed the idea, however, that a function for ascertaining the statuses of participants in more detail can be provided to improve user convenience, particularly in a network of game apparatuses.